


Attention

by JiminsBootay



Category: VIXX
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Funny, I Tried, Infidelity, Kenvi - Freeform, Light fighting, Lots of Mcdonalds, M/M, Oops, Or not, Vixx - Freeform, a mess, accidental murder, affair, i swear McDonald's isnt sponsoring me though i wish the would, idk im just tagging, jk, kinda fluff but not really??, legit, mcdonalds, no big macs were harmed in the making of this story, plz read my story and give me validation and boost my self esteem, raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminsBootay/pseuds/JiminsBootay
Summary: Ken just wanted attention.. And McDonalds





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck. 

This was the decision of a lifetime. 

A choice that would shape my future and who I was as a human being. 

I was divided. My heart torn in two, it was just about impossible to decide which part of my gut I should follow. I had only a few seconds left to decide as the older woman in front of me spoke. Her voice invading the already rambunctious loud thoughts in my mind. 

It really did feel like she was speaking through a loud speaker. Not to be rude, but I doubted this woman had ever been inside of a library. Like.. Bro, this is McDonalds. Not a rave. Sigh.

I still had yet to decide what I wanted. Did I want the mcnuggets? Or maybe a big mac. Mmm a big Mac, my mouth watered at the thought of a thick juicy burger. The special sauce dripping down.. But some mcnuggets dipped in ranch would be pheno- 

"Welcome to Mcdonalds, how can I help you today?" 

My thoughts were interrupted by the middle aged cashier. His smile said friendly, but his eyes said "I hate my fucking job" 

Poor guy... I bet a working ice cream machine would make his job so much better. 

"Ahem" Mr. Probably looking for a different job cleared his throat. 

I pulled myself out of my thoughts stepping the few inches to the counter. 

"Sorry, I uhm... Sorry" I said smiling back. I didn't want to be rude,I really needed this guy to not spit in my food today. 

"What can I get you today sir?" 

With my mind still not fully made up. I ordered Ravi's meal first. I didn't even have to ask him what he wanted, Ravi was always so predictable. 

"Can I get a grilled mushroom burger, with a large fry"

The cashier pressed a few buttons on his register. Nodding his head. "Would you like a drink with that?" 

"No thank you" Ravi had had drinks at his aparptment. And he hated soda anyways 

"Its just sugary waste" he always said. Honestly, sometimes it was hard to love my boyfriend. Just saying :/

"Anything else sir?"

Shit. 

"Can I also have a big Mac, medium fry.. And a 8pc mcnugget" 

Again, shit. But yolo. 

"Alright sir your total will be.. " 

 

~~~~

I guess I should've told Ravi I'd be coming. I mean.. At least then he could've told me the elevator was broken in the building his recording studio was in. But no, my idiotic self 

(who was currently on the third of eight levels of staircases) 

decided it'd be fun to surprise my boyfriend with food while he worked on his mixtape. 

I missed Ravi. I missed falling asleep with my boyfriends arm wrapped around me, I missed coming home and having Ravi there. But I guess that's the sacrifice you make having a boyfriend who's a successful rapper. 

I was once a trainee for jellyfish entertainment, its where Ravi and I met. But after about a year of practicing, I'd decided being a kpop idol wasn't the life for me. The training was so intense and the work was just crazy. I was exhausted, and I just.. I didn't want that kind of life. It was fun, and I loved the experience, but I'm happier now. 

I have Ravi, a career as a makeup artist..  

(thanks to a few tips I learned from Jisoo as a trainee)

Now if I could just make it to the top of these stairs I'd be great!

Only one more flight to go. The food was probably cold now, who was I kidding? The food was probably cold as soon as It was handed to me.

Finally. The last three steps, I could see the door of my boyfriends studio. I knock on the sleek grey door. I mean.. Yeah I could just use my key to get in but what fun was that?

"Hold on!" A voice from inside called. 

That was strange, it didn't sound like Ravi. It was probably just one of his buddies. 

Ravi and his friends would sometimes write songs together. His friend Jackson was always collaborating with him on songs. Sometimes it felt like I was third wheeling on their relationship. I get it, they were childhood friends who both went on to become successful rappers. But it still hurt sometimes. 

The door swung open. To reveal an older gentleman.

"Yes?" 

"Oh, Ravi didn't tell me he had company" This guy didn't look like he knew Ravi.

"Who?" This guy definitely didn't know Ravi. 

"R-Ravi? You know, Kim wonsik?" I looked down to the end of the hall. Each floor was numbered and this one had a great big "9". Shit. 

"I'm sorry, I think you might have the wrong-" 

"Sorry!" I interrupted already making my way back towards the staircase. The guy closed the door before I could go on. I think he might've rolled his eyes but I was already halfway down the stairs so I guess I'll never know. 

I guess I was just so lost in though I walked an extra flight of stairs. Good thing I decoded to get the mcnuggets after all, I deserved them after all of this. 

Finally on the right floor, I even double checked just to be sure. I knocked on Ravi's door. No answer. But, there was a thumping noise coming from his studio. He must've created a beat for a song, that's why he didn't hear the door. 

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and opened the door. 

Well shit. 

Wow. 

What. A. Man. 

I quietly shut the door. The beat from the computer drowing out the click of the door. 

I then quietly opened the McDonalds bag, pulling out Ravi's grilled mushroom burger.

Then! Quietly yet again. I THREW THAT ICE COLD BURGER AT MY BOYFRIEND AND THE GUY WHOS LAP HE WAS SITTING ON WHILE THEIR TOUNGES SLURPED UP ONE ANOTHER'S SPIT. 

"What the fuck!?" Taemin shouted. Partially out of confusion and partially out of anger. 

I mean, hey.. I'd be mad too if I just had a greasy, cold, probably not even real beef burger thrown at me and now had burger juice running down my sculpted chest and chocolate abs. 

Chocolate and burgers don't go well together anyways I thought.

Both men looked at me. And both men looked at me with fear. I honestly had no idea why.. Haha. 

"Ken, baby.. Its.. Its not what it looks like!" Ravi tried. 

Well I mean. Both of them were half naked. Ravi was fumbling to get off of Taemins lap.. Which was kind if awkward considering he'd just keep grinding on him a minute ago and Noe fumbling to get up, it was obvious Ravi had an erection. 

Wearing nothing but his boxers I doubted there was a pickle lodged in their. Maybe some mushrooms.. Maybe.  

"Ken I, I.. Please.." 

"Please what Wonsik?" I never called him Wonsik. Even as trainees I'd always called him Shikkie. 

"Let you explain?" I continued.

"You want to explain why you're grinding on your friend" I said using airquotes on "friend". 

With Ravi silent I turned my attention to Taemin. The bastard had the audacity to eat at a time like this. His head was down picking at remnants of burger stuck to his skin. I reached into the McDonalds bag and opened my big mac. If this asshole was in need of filling, I was going to quench his appetite with a big fat slab of meat. 

I set the rest of the bag down. carrying the big Mcac over to Taemin I grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head up. The homewrecking good vocalist with pretty skin bitch was quaking go say the least. 

"Open up, "good boy"' I cooed before shoving my patty in his mouth. 

Taemin head wriggled from side to side as I shoved my meat deeper into his greedy little hole. 

"That's it, you like it don't you whore? You like me filling you up huh? I always knew you were a greedy boy Taemin. Since I met you and you had that fuckboy wannabe haircut I knew we you fantasized about me doing this to you" 

"Ken stop!" Ravi said pulling me away from Taemin. 

"Of course, Choose your little grease slut!" 

Taemins face had begun turning blue.. 

Well shit.. 

͡° ͜ʖ ͡° 

______

This is pt. 1 of 2 I'm working on the second part right now :3 


	2. Oof pt. 2

"What did you do to him!?" Ravi cried pulling bits of burger out of Taemins mouth. The soggy bun dripping to the floor as saliva streamed out of his mouth. 

"Tae? Tae? Please wake up" Ravi begged 

Taemin was unresponsive. 

Ravi started pumping Taemins chest. 

I started eating my mcnuggets. I deserved them after all this. 

1 2 3 Ravi and I said in unision. 

I was couning my dipping sauces, Ravi was timing his pumps. 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ravi lock lips with Taemin. 

"Of course! Choose him over me, you only cheated on me but, its fine. Really, I don't mind at all!" I rolled my eyes. 

Men really aren't shit are they? I mean damn!

I threw my barbequed chicken nuggets at Ravi's head. 

"You don't deserve that baby I'm sorry, but I needed something to throw at him!" I said to my poor chicken nugget. 

Ravi was ignoring me anyways, no point in speaking to him while he tongued his lover. 

Even cold these nuggets were surprisingly delicious. I'm glad I used the bigmac on Taemin instead of my nuggies. I don't know how I'd cope with this stressful situation without a snack. 

I mean, how could Ravi do this to me, I didn't deserve this! 

With two nuggets left, Ravi turned to me. Standing up defeated. 

"He's dead Jaehwan. He.. He's dead" Ravi sobbed. 

"Right, only care about Taemin. Dong sorry about me I'm fine" 

"YOU JUST FUCKING KILLED HIM. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!?"

oh hell no. 

"Don't yell at me Wonsik" I threatened, mcnugget mid dunk into barbeque nirvana. 

Haha! That was the name of Ravi's album too, too bad he probably wouldn't finish it. 

"This is all your fault you know, don't try and blame this on me. If you hadn't decided to cheat on me, and I'd you hadn't decided to neglect me-" 

"SO YOU KILL HIM!?" Ravi screamed. 

"MAYBE I WOULDNT HAVE PUSHED YOU AWAY IF YOU WERENT A PSYCHOPATH WHO LEAKS STORIES TO THE TABLOIDS! MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME REASON TO NOT LOVE YOU, TAEMIN WOULD STILL BE ALIVE AND NOT DEAD RIGHT NOW KEN!"

"I. Said. Don't. Yell. At. Me." I giggled. 

This boy was about to get it, and I didn't have any other burgers to throw around. 

"Maybe if you weren't so shitty in bed I wouldn't be-"

"You're the one who's always begging for it" 

"Bullshit!" 

I walked towards Ravi's desk. I knew this place like the back of my hand, well.. At least I thought I did. How could I have been so blind to not see my boyfriend was banging his best friend in here. All the hours, "working" on an album. It was all a lie. 

A big fat lie. 

Ravi needed to pay for his actions, he needed to learn a lesson. 

I opened the first drawer. Nothing.

I knew Ravi kept his gun in here, it was always good to have protection he'd say. Ironic really considering I knew Ravi didn't keep condoms here and I doubted he was going to use one with Yasmin. 

I opened the second drawer. Nothing. 

"What.. What are you looking for?" He asked. 

I was surprised he hadn't moved yet. Looking over my shoulder I saw Ravi sitting in his chair. Taemin was gone.

I turned back to the desk, opening the thrid drawer. Bingo. 

"You need to pay Wonsik"

I checked to see if the gun was loaded. One lone bullet occupying the space. I pulled it out and turned to Ravi. 

"And I'm going to make sure you do" I placed the bulelt in and shut the cylinder. Pointing the gun at Ravi as we both watched it spin.

"Ken.." Ravi tested lightly. He was still unsure if I had the guts to do it. They might've been greasy and full of carbs. But I still trusted it more than the dirty man in front of me. 

"Any last words?" I asked placing my hand on the trigger. 

"Please don't do this! Baby let's talk this out, please just." 

"Three" 

"Ken, baby no I'm begging you don't"

"Two" 

"I'm sorry!"

"One" 

"Ken, Ken..."

Blast. 

"Ken, baby wake up" I felt a warm hand tapping my shoulder. 

"Kennnnnn, wake up! We've got dance practice today, and if we don't get up now then N is going to kill us. 

"I just had the most insane dream" I moaned.

I wasn't ready to wake up yet. I was incredibly sleepy, Ravi and I had stayed up late last night making music in his studio last night.. And a few noises of our own.

I felt Ravi's lips on my ear

"And you can tell me all about it when you get up"

BOOM.

Shit.

"Boys it is time to wake up, don't make me come in there!" N said.

"You have five minutes to get out of that bed or I'm coming in there!" By the sound of his voice N was on his way to Hongbin and Hyuks dorm next.

"Damn me for wanting to be an idol and not the lawyer my parents always wanted to be" I said. I opened my eyes rolling over to see my Ravi.

"What do you think we can do in five minutes?" Ravi asked. His voice deep and sexy from sleep.

"Only one way to find out"

 

~~~~~~~        

I can't beleive i wrote this??? 

Oops 

(•ิ_•ิ)

Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> OOF! This was all just a big phat joke CX I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think I am on need of love <.<


End file.
